


I am Fine!

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: When Ragnor dies Magnus acts like he is fine but after trying to track the owner of the book he realizes that his friend is dead.





	I am Fine!

Magnus had learned to hide his emotions after all he was in the institute a couple minutes after Alec and Lydia's wedding. He couldn’t show emotion because then they would know he wasn’t alright. Clary, Jace and ... _ Alec  _ waited patiently as they saw Magnus portal into the institute. They were taken aback by his look which was plain. He was wearing black pants with a button up paired with black hair.

 

He didn’t look glamorous. Clary was the first to comment, “Wow Magnus you look...chill.” Magnus faked a smiled and waved his hang on a table. He didn’t have time to admire all of Ragnor’s stuff before he got here so he wanted to sob when he saw an old photo album. 

 

Magnus laughed when he opened it Jace quickly looming over his shoulder shocked by Magnus’ 60’s look but they all stopped and looked at Magus when they noticed the tears that were silently falling, “Magnus...are you ok, we had no idea Ragnor was such a good friend,” Clary said hugging Magnus. Magnus hugged back but looked at Alec for the correct comfort. “Ok let's begin shall we,” He was stopped by Izzy walking to Alec whispering something in his ear that made him laugh slightly.

 

“Izzy thank you for the 100th time,” Jace smiled at Izzy as she walked away. Magnus went over to the other side of the table and the room went silent as he started crying hard. Alec walked over and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Magnus hugging tightly. He thought about letting go when Magnus whispered, “I'm sure your wife wouldn’t approve.” But Magnus wasn’t aware that Alec never went through with the wedding. “Magnus, I am gay I sure as hell don’t have a wife.” Magnus looked up giving him a strange look but quickly understood and squeezed him tighter.


End file.
